


Transformers: Mystery of Convoy OUTTAKES! - Game Grumps

by InuyoukaiMei



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Mention of pegging, Open Marriage, brief past drug use mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuyoukaiMei/pseuds/InuyoukaiMei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transformers is one of the most difficult games Arin and Dan have played on the show. They scrapped the second episode when they realized how personal the outtakes got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformers: Mystery of Convoy OUTTAKES! - Game Grumps

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers: Mystery of Convoy is a hilarious one-off that you watch if you have 15 minutes! The episode is what this fic stems from but is not required viewing. Smut is smut. Please enjoy! 
> 
> And thanks, MissGillette, for editing. Without your support and red text I'd be much more inferior than I am. <3

Dan was breathless. His cheeks ached from the laughter his body was heaving out. Arin had been trying to get through the hardest Transformers game for the last thirty minutes and was at the point of loudly arguing with the tiny mecha on the screen. It wasn’t until the little fighter died instantly four times in a row that Arin started screaming so loud his face changed color. Dan knew his uncontrollable giggling was fueling the exaggerated but still very real frustration.

 

Rubbing the unshed tears from his eyes, Dan burst into a new fit with the way Arin glared at him. Eyes bugged and chin tucked into his neck, the main host threw the controller down and took on a mocking tone.

 

“OooOH, look at me, I’m Dan. I’m the coolest and get to watch Arin get super mad at STUpid FUCKING-“

 

They both let out loud screams as the rapidly flashing lights took over, informing that Arin had spent his last life. Arin had maxed out his anger with the last scream so Dan automatically picked up the lead. He leaned in close to the mic to have one of his frequent one sided conversations with Barry. Dan sighed before donning his deep ASMR lilt.

 

“Uuuh Barry, if you’re looking, I think Arin possibly clipped the audio. Please feel free to uh… cut out the entire episode.”

 

“NO BARRY- LEAVE IT IN. IF YOU DON’T LEAVE IT IN- I’LL- I’LL-“

 

Arin shoulder shoved Dan, trying to get him away from the mic. When Dan resisted, Arin decided to cozy up next to him in order to speak softly too.

 

“Barry, you know I could never do anything to you. You sweet, sweet man.”

 

Dan playfully shoved Arin back then slurred, “Yes Barry, Arin can’t do anything because he’s too much of a… ah pussssy.”

 

Dan saw a glint in Arin’s eye that meant his friend was about to push some boundaries. He doesn’t know when he started being able to identify that particular look, but it helped him brace for the unexpected.

 

Arin leaned even closer and while his voice was still deep, it gained a light playfulness. “Yeah Dan? Would a pussy do THIS?” Arin started making slurping noises into the mic and reached out to grab Dan’s knee, quickly squeezing it several times.

 

“GAH, Arin, what is wrong with you? For those of you that don’t know- which is everyone- Arin just… tried to make love… to my knee. Gave it a little- fondle.”

 

Arin threw his body into the back of couch. Dan tensed when this caused Arin’s hand to creep higher up his thigh before drawing away.

 

“No, Dan, that is not how I would make love to you…”

 

Dan let go of the breath he was holding. Arin had almost touched the head of his dick through his pants. The one day he decided to switch up his tuck. Dan looked up to see Arin miming the spread of cheeks in front of his face.

 

“This is how I would make love to you-“

 

Dan felt his ears warm with the obscene noises Arin started making. “Okay, okay, I get it! Stop. Stahp. Stahp!”

 

Dan lazily batted his hands at Arin but the younger man decided he wasn’t going down without a fight. Arin playfully slapped back until they were rough housing on the grump couch. The NES controller was tossed to the side with the credits rolling across the screen. It wasn’t until Dan was leaning over Arin that he realized he had made a mistake. With both of them at the end of their stamina for couch dwellers, they stopped wrestling and caught their breath. Dan used the seconds to observe. He was pleased to see the brown of Arin’s iris matching his hair. Not that he hadn’t seen it before, but there weren’t many opportunities to linger. Arin’s face got closer with every breath and Dan was reminded why this might be a mistake. The bushy haired man began to lean up but not before a chaste kiss was pressed to the tip of his nose.

 

“A- Arin?” The man beneath him flushed pink. When Arin opened his mouth, Dan felt his chest rise with heavy breath.

 

“Dan, maybe-“

 

Both of them jolted when they heard the high pitched beeping of the timer. Dan clutched the back of the couch, taking in that he was almost crotch to crotch between his best friend’s spread legs. Arin’s shirt had ridden up slightly, exposing a sliver of pale flesh that Dan now itched to touch.

 

Rolling back, Dan retreated to his half of the couch, feet tucked under him, while Arin blindly reached for the screaming device. Silence fell, only interrupted with occasional beeps. While it was uneasy, the silence carried a heat and questions neither wanted to ask at the moment. Dan could see the wheels turning for Arin while he manipulated the timer. He also tried not to look at the hearty lump formed in his friend’s sweatpants. Dan touched his face, wondering if it was as hot as it felt.

 

“Will that… make things awkward?”

 

Dan unfolded his legs, affecting an unconcerned attitude. “Don’t worry about it, dude. Stuff happens all the time.”

 

Dan mentally berated himself with how weak his statement was while trying not to think about how nice it felt between Arin’s thighs. His fingers twitched remembering the curve of Arin’s stomach above his sweats. What if this wasn’t a mistake? Dan caught Arin’s nod. Methodically, Arin gathered the gaming tech together and turned off the recording equipment. Wanting to do _something_ Dan began to help shutting down for the night.

 

It wasn’t until everything was put away that they made eye contact again. Arin firmed his jaw as he blocked Dan’s path behind the couch.

 

“I don’t regret it.” Dan swallowed at Arin’s determined expression.

 

“Yeah, man, accidents happen all the time.” Dan comforted, trying to suss out what Arin was doing.

 

Arin huffed noisily and stood closer. “Is it still an accident if I wanted to do it?”

 

Dan felt glued to the spot. Arin got impossibly closer, to the point of having to look up. “What if I wanted to do it again?”

 

When Dan didn’t retreat, Arin quickly reached up to cup Dan’s jaw to kiss his nose noisily. Dan couldn’t help the stupid grin that formed. He knew Arin loved him and Arin was one of the few people that was able to keep his interest long term. It was Arin’s easy smile that solidly convinced him pressing their lips together would be a good idea. Kissing Arin was such a good idea it made Dan reconsider that being between Arin’s thighs was a bad idea. Because that was also sounding like the best idea.

 

Arin had been walking them backward but Dan didn’t notice until he felt the bite of a shelf in his back. Pulling himself from Arin’s mouth he tried to focus on his surroundings. The monitors swam, doubling and merging with every kiss, lick, and nibble pressed into his neck. Being buried in work was not as bad as his actual vow of celibacy but, damn, it was close. Dan’s skin buzzed with the trail of heightened nerves after Arin’s scruff and lips passed from jaw to his neck to the point where his collarbone disappeared under cotton. Tendrils of shock passed from his hips to his gut as Arin began to play with the elastic band peeping above the now low riding jeans.

 

Dan recaptured Arin’s mouth, tilting his head to better explore. He snagged Arin’s hands and held them as he walked them away from the shelves, not being afraid to take the lead in deciding the couch would be much more comfortable. He leaned Arin against the back of the couch, and broke the kiss once again. Arin panted breathlessly as Dan ground against him, rubbing his jeaned thigh into tented sweatpants.

 

As the grinding continued, Dan tried to speak, “Do you still have that weird bottle of astroglide at your desk?”

 

Arin pouted against his mouth. “C’mon, man, you know I do. Don’t call it… weird.”

 

Dan chuckled at that, on the border of full laughter if it weren’t for the pressing need between his legs. Arin wrapped him in another kiss, stealing the comebacks he couldn’t think of anyway. It wasn’t until Dan chased Arin back into his own mouth that the tricky brunet wriggled away to go find his lube.

 

Using this time to restlessly walk about, Dan was trying to figure out the logistics of fucking in the grump room while trying to not talk himself out of what he wanted to happen. He looked up to see Arin in the doorway, contemplating the clear gel in hand. Dan saw the trepidation in his friend’s face and it clutched his heart in ways he couldn’t describe and solidified at the bottom of his throat. Instead of using words to comfort Arin, he forcefully removed the cushions from the couch and threw them on the floor. Arin grinned at his silly display. Dan joined the cushions on the ground and leaned back on his elbows, cocking an eyebrow at Arin. Daring him to make the next move.

 

Arin turned off one of the lamps by the door. Dan’s eyes adjusted to the now golden hue around the room and watched as Arin balled up his shirt and went to put it on a chair. The many devices casting colored lights over pale skin caught Dan’s eye. A fuzz crept over Dan’s vision and skin, throwing him into an echo of feeling he used to have during his drug days.

 

Dan used Arin’s travel time to remove his belt. A warm weight settled on his lap as his head was caught in his shirt. Arin took advantage of Dan’s arms being caught, pressing more kisses into the crease where Dan’s jaw met neck. A groan ripped out of Dan, as he finally freed himself from his t-shirt.

 

Arin’s smug face greeted him and Dan wanted to wipe the expression away. He pulled Arin in with one hand cupping the bottom of his skull, seeking to distract him with more kissing. He used the other hand to familiarize himself with his friend’s body. His skin was soft, much firmer than what Dan was used to, but soft enough to make his dick throb. He then appreciated when Arin wasn’t dieting.

 

Dan’s earlier spine tingles were amplified as Arin traced patterns over his shoulders and down his back as far as he could reach before following Dan’s vertebrae up into his hair.  Arin faltered in his caresses when Dan ran his thumb under the plump flesh of his chest. Dan used muscle memory to fondle the nubs there. Arin’s sweatpant encased hips jerked forward, trying to seek more contact. Dan swallowed the gasps that pouring from Arin. When Arin pulled back, Dan eased up in his ministrations, giving Arin time to get back some control. The hand that cradled Arin’s head slipped down the man’s torso and rested on his hip. Arin’s face furrowed with trepidation and although he was beet red, Dan enjoyed the fact that he caused that expression.  

 

Arin’s voice rumbled deep and low in the quiet room, “I gotta…”

 

He fished out the lube from his sweats and poured some over three of his fingers. Dan deftly took the lube so Arin could focus, flipping the cap back on so it wouldn’t cause a mess later. Arin’s arm rested on his shoulder and the man’s fingers wound in his hair as he gently teased around his hole with lube. Arin rested his head on his arm, next to Dan’s ear and moaned as he finally slipped a finger inside himself. Dan was light headed with the amount of blood that went to strengthen his cock. Arin was a sonofabitch that new and exploited all his weaknesses. It was beyond Dan, because he could barely keep his eyes open and his breathing continuous.

 

Dan could tell Arin was getting tired with the angle things were happening at when the man began to emit frustrated whines. Firming his caresses, he slowly sought Arin’s attention. When Arin finally turned his eyes at him, Dan tugged Arin’s hand out of his pants.

 

“Want some help?”

 

Dan smirked as Arin’s flush now went beyond his shoulders. It took Arin a moment to get his legs from under him, but he scooted back, allowing Dan to slide from under him. Arin wiped the remaining lube on his leg, grimacing at the feel. He shucked his sweats and adjusted the cushions and pillow he had snagged in order to lay on his back. Dan removed his pants with haste and warmed more lube in his left hand while Arin got comfortable. Dan was remembering where the prostate was supposed to be located when Arin pulled up one of his legs to his chest, tugging his forearm under his knee in order to help expose himself. He wouldn’t look at Dan and bit at his lips, betraying his nervousness. This sparked a question from Dan.

 

“Arin, have you… received anal before?”

 

Although Arin had already teased his own opening, now it was Dan’s turn to trace the crinkles around Arin’s rim. Dan watched Arin nod and bite his own knuckle. It was only after Dan pushed under Arin’s other knee, exposing him fully, that Arin responded.

 

“Suze wanted to peg me after I played Metal Gear with her.”

 

Dan slipped his index finger inside the now thoroughly teased orifice. He relished the tight heat bearing down on him. Arin panted as Dan started a rhythm. Dan reached as far as he could in before rotating the digit, testing the give. Trying not to smile at the way Arin was losing it, Dan fed his middle finger in beside his index, rotating them around again and spreading them. The pitch of Arin’s whines rose in relation to how wide Dan pried him open. It was with triumph that Dan finally found the nub that hoped would cause Arin to writhe.

 

“Did you like it? Getting filled?”

 

Arin tossed his head back, “Ye- e-es.”

 

Dan wanted to watch Arin break apart on his fingers. He opened the digits inside Arin and dragged them to the opening before closing them and plunging them back in side. “What did you like the most?”

 

Arin’s eyes were glazed over as he answered without thinking, “She wanted me to call her Snake.”

 

Dan’s jaw dropped, and his pace faltered. “Arin, oh my god.” Arin slapped his free hand over his eyes.

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Arin-“

 

“Dan, I swear-“

 

“Arin, you’re serious?” Dan giggled at Arin’s stubborn silence. His laughter, though, caused his fingers to dance over Arin’s spot in rapid succession. Arin keened loudly, a sound Dan didn’t hear often.

 

“Dan I will seriously come if you keep doing that.”

 

Without further teasing, Dan withdrew his fingers and let the subject drop. He reached over and snagged the condom he pilfered from his jacket earlier while pacing the grump room. He watched Arin fondle his own dick, getting ready to have Dan inside him. Dan used the leftover lube on his hand to prepare for the condom. Once on, he gripped his length and lifted Arin’s knee back into his chest. Both were looking at the point of entry as Dan eased his tip through the rings of muscle. Dan had to remind himself to breathe as the head of his shaft was engulfed in Arin’s warmth, which wasn’t helped by the fluttering constriction.

 

Arin groaned, but Dan could tell his chest was tight. Hoping to ease the discomfort, he lowered Arin’s leg to rest on his back. Using his newly freed hand, he pried Arin’s hands off his other leg, allowing it to rest on his shoulders. Arin was grateful for the ability to breathe a bit easier. Arin began to stroke as much of Dan as he could reach, the ridges of his shoulders, the curve of skin over ribs leading to the flesh of stomach. Dan was thankful for the distraction from the grip around his dick. He took the time to fondle Arin’s chest as he got used to the stretch, hoping to redirect sensation. He couldn’t help the small pump of his hips when Arin thrust his chest into Dan’s caresses. Dan lightly tapped Arin’s nipple then rubbing it like he would a joystick. Arin was a gasping and shivering mess, allowing Dan to sink deeper inside. He was able to let go of his dick in order to even out Arin’s treatment.

 

“I wouldn’t have thought your nipples would be this sensitive.”

 

“It’s almost like you’re a pro at this.”

 

Dan silenced Arin’s sass with a kiss, moving his hand to the floor in order to hold himself up. He was now all in, his pelvis grinding against Arin’s ass. Dan left sloppy kisses along Arin’s throat and reached between their bodies. He slowly dragged himself out and then eased back in several times, waiting for Arin to get upset with the new teasing. 

 

“Dan, I swear I will fire you and burn everything you love if you don’t-“

 

Arin’s breath was stolen as Dan slid home. He set up a steady pace, making sure to firmly push his shaft all the way in. Arin used one hand to grasp his cock, using the leaking precome to ease the friction. His little gaspy breaths were almost too much for Dan to handle. He grasped Arin’s hips for leverage and began soundly fucking his friend. Arin’s breaths turned into a constant moan, which changed in pitch depending how far inside Dan was. Dan made a note to try to add a similar sound to an NSP track at some point in the future. It was too pure of a sound to be wasted on his ears alone.

 

Arin pulled Dan close using his legs, and in return for Arin’s pushiness, Dan gave several hard thrusts. They were traveling an upward spiral. Dan made his movements snappy, and Arin started up a litany of swears, gently stroking his balls. Dan saw how drawn up they were and knew Arin was getting close. He shoved his hair back, wishing he had thought to tie it up. Leaning into Arin, he stole Arin’s lips again, gently biting and tonguing. Dan wanted to see Arin with cherry lips, swollen and begging for more.

 

Dan used the kiss to slow his pace, until he was able to grind into Arin, using his hips to swivel and tilt in random patterns. Arin wrapped his arm around Dan’s shoulder again, using him as an anchor. Dan reveled in Arin’s loss of control, as it was not something that happened lightly or often. Dan was lightheaded so he peeled his mouth away. Arin’s lips looked exactly how he wanted. They were flushed red, and slightly plumped. With his mouth hanging open, Arin was so wanton, and it drove Dan’s hips a bit faster.

 

Arin found his moans again in response to the speed up. “Dan.”

 

“Yeah, Arin?” He reached up to once more fondle the smooth flesh of Arin’s tiny breast.

 

“Do it.” Arin’s fist tightened in Dan’s hair.

 

“Arin-“

 

“Make me come.” Arin wailed.

 

Arin gripped his hard dick and stroked with a furious speed. Dan bit love bites into Arin’s collarbone as he batted the man’s hand away from his erection. Dan wondered far too late if it would be weird to jerk off a dick that wasn’t his. He found that while it felt similar, the technique he had to use vastly differed. Focusing on hastening the speed of their fucking, Dan hoped he was helping Arin by jerking him off. He decided he was doing alright as Arin let out breathy cries and tightened an incredible amount around his cock. He popped off Arin’s chest because he knew it was soon Arin would come.

 

Dan watched Arin’s jaw drop and eyebrows raise as thick, hot jets of come covered his knuckles. Dan moaned to the spasms of Arin’s hole around his dick. Once he felt Arin weakly pawing at his hand to stop his vigorous strokes, he reclaimed Arin’s hips in his hands and plowed away into his friend’s sated body.

 

Arin hissed at the extended abuse of his hole, but ran his hands over as much of Dan as he could grasp.

 

“Come in me, I want you to do it. Dan, please,” Arin begged.

 

It was five more thrusts before Dan shoved his hips as far as they would go. Arin had a hand on his abdomen where he felt Dan inside him. It was that gesture that pushed Dan over the edge. His vision whited out, and his hearing faded as he came deep inside his best friend. Dan leaned his slight weight on Arin while coming back to earth. He felt a rumble under him and then heard low impressed laughter from the man below him.

 

“Dan- Holy shit. That was great.”

 

“Yeah, you think so?” Dan finally got rid of the tinglies in his fingers and raised himself up and out of Arin. Arin made an ugly face as his legs slid off Dan.

 

“Ugh, I’m so gross. I have to shower. It’s not fair, you look like you barely broke a sweat.”

 

Dan chuckled and pulled off the condom carefully, getting as much come in the rubber as possible.

 

“Yeah, well, don’t forget my poorly working sweat glands. If I get too warm, I can boil alive.” Dan flashed a big grin at Arin before tying the condom and rolling it away. He laid down next to Arin who had refused to move yet. They basked in the glow for several minutes before Dan turned to look at Arin.

 

“So… Snake, huh?”

 

Arin stared at him incredulously. “Dude, not cool. You can’t use that against me.”

 

Dan laughed openly, “Says who?”

 

“Says-!” Arin floundered, “the LAW. It was a crime of passion, and I can’t be held responsible.”

 

“Wow.” Dan sat up, getting chilly. He wanted to put on his boxers and t-shirt. “That was a stretch.”

 

Dan couldn’t help but smile at Arin’s maniac grin. “No, Dan, that was a stretch.” Arin looked between Dan’s crotch face several times causing Dan to lose it. Arin took on his mocking voice again, “Look at me, I’m Dan. I’ve got huuuuge penis and I know how to use it-“

 

“Dude, Shut up. I can’t with you.” Dan leaned over and pecked Arin on the nose before kissing him again.  “But seriously, I know I have a big dick.”

 

Arin snorted and pulled him down for another kiss before reaching for his sweatpants.


End file.
